Disney's Ranma 12
by nightcrawler89
Summary: This is a Ra/Ak fic with some disney songs thrown in. Please read and review. Oh and some songs may be edited to better fit the situation.
1. Chapter 1

Disney's Ranma ½

First of all, I would like it to be known that I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the Disney songs in this fanfic. Please don't sue.

* * *

(A book opens)

**Narrator**: Once upon a time, there was a boy cursed to change into a girl upon contact with cold water. His father one day engaged him to the daughter of an old friend. Well….boy's first meeting with his new fiancé did not go so well and it led to many misunderstandings between the two. However, slowly the two became friends (sort of). And now, their adventures continue.

* * *

Of all dates for Ranma to forget, he had to forget this one. It was Akane's Birthday today. When Akane realized that Ranma forgot, she malleted him into the sky. While sailing through the air, Ranma had to think of a way to make it up to her.

Then he saw the house he was about to land in. Kuno's House.

Ranma landed directly on Kuno.

"What have you got against me Saotome?" asked Kuno. With that, He started wildly swinging his wooden sword around. Naturally, Ranma dodged every one of his strikes.

Then an idea came to him. Ranma got in close to Kuno and reached into Kunos shirt. Ranma then pulled out a bouquet of roses.

"How dare you steal from the great Tatewaki Kuno?" Kuno shouted as he chased Ranma. Just then, Ryoga jumped out from behind a bush screaming, "Where the hell am I now?"

As soon as Ryoga noticed Ranma he shouted "Ranma prepare to die" and then started chasing Ranma with Kuno. Ranma shouted back "You know, you two are always telling me to 'prepare to die' but I'd like to see the day that you two actually try to carry out that threat".

"Just shut up already," yelled Ryoga as he tried to punch Ranma.

* * *

**Ranma**: Gotta keep

One jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

(Ranma dodges a strike from Kuno)

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

**Kuno**: Riffraff! Street rat!

**Ryoga**: Scoundrel! Take that!

(Ranma jumps over Ryoga's umbrella)

**Ranma**: One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume

(Kuno and Ryoga attempt to tackle Ranma)

**Ranma**: One jump ahead of the hitmen

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

**Kuno**: Stop, thief!

**Ryoga**: Vandal!

**Kuno**: Outrage! Scandal!

**Ranma**: Let's not be too hasty

(Ryoga and Kuno eventually chase Ranma to the top of a large building)

**Ranma**: One jump ahead of the hoof beats

(Vandal!)

One hop ahead of the hump

(Street rat!)

One trick ahead of disaster

(Scoundrel!)

They're quick, but I'm much faster

(Take that!)

Here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump

* * *

With that, Ranma Jumped off the building. While falling, he grabbed a clothesline and used it to slow his fall so he landed safely. However, Ranma noticed that during the scuffle, he lost all but one rose. He knew that Akane would not accept this so just slowly walked toward the Tendo house in shame. Along the way, he contemplated what Kuno and Ryoga were screaming at him.

* * *

**Ranma**: Riffraff, street rat

I don't buy that

If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor boy? No, siree

They'd find out

There's so much more to me

* * *

When Ranma got to the Tendo house, it was already dark. He figured that everyone was already asleep. He jumped up to Akane's window that for some reason was already open. Ranma noticed Akane sleeping peacefully and thought, _she sure is cute when she sleeps._ Ranma went into Akane's room; he found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote.

_Sorry I forgot your birthday. Try not to stay angry about it because, you're cute when you smile_.

Ranma found it incredibly hard to write that last part. So he left the single rose and the note on the nightstand next to Akane's bed. Ranma then jumped out the window whispering "Happy birthday Akane".

End

Just so everyone knows, the reason that some of the song was cut was because it didn't really fit the situation. Well, see you soon with more Disney's Ranma ½.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First of all, I'm fully aware that I stand a chance of getting sued for what I'm doing. I'm fully aware that I don't own the right to use Disney songs in this fic. However, don't all people who write song fics take this kinda risk? With that, I would like it to be know that I don't own Ranma ½ or Disney songs so Disney/Rumiko; PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!!

* * *

Akane woke up late that morning. She yawned and stretched out her arms. Then her left hand brushed up against something. She looked over to her nightstand and saw a slightly wilted rose and a note. She read the note aloud "Sorry I forgot your birthday. Try not to stay angry because, you're cute when you smile". Judging from the handwriting, she knew it had to be Ranma.

Akane smiled to herself. Then she realized that she was blushing. She tried to think of other things besides Ranma. After all, it seemed like every time she and Ranma got even slightly close, either Ranma or someone else would kill the moment. Yet she still wanted to be around him.

Then she heard the voices of her sisters, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi in her head.

"Akane, maybe you should give Ranma another chance" said Kasumi

"If you don't make up with Ranma, he'll just turn his attention to another girl" said Nabiki

"Why would Ranma want you when he have Shampoo" said…Shampoo

"Ran-chan belongs to me, ya hear" said Ukyo

"Everyone knows Ranma darling loves me the most" laughed Kodachi

Akane slumped down into her bed. The voices wouldn't stop their taunting. She smelled the rose and its scent reminded her of all the good times she had with Ranma (though they were few and far between).

* * *

**Akane:**

If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

**The Voices:** Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

**Akane:  
**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

**The Voices:  
**You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh

**Akane:  
**It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

**The Voices:  
**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

**Akane****:  
**No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

**The Voices:  
**Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

**Akane:  
**This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

**The Voices:  
**You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

**Akane:  
**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

**The Voices:  
**Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

**Akane:  
**Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say  
I'm in love

* * *

The voices suddenly stopped and Akane stared at the rose and smiled.

Shortly after, Akane got dressed. She decided that since it was a nice day, to wear a bright yellow sundress. She ran down the stairs with a smile on her face. Kasumi was in the kitchen as usual making lunch.

"Don't you look nice today Akane" said Kasumi

"Thanks. Do you know where Ranma is?" asked Akane

"He went out for a little while. He should be back soon. I think he's trying to make up for forgetting your birthday"

"Oh well if you see him, could you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"I will"

With that, Akane left.

Later that day, Akane was lying on the rooftop when Ranma suddenly jumped up. Akane who pretended to still be mad at him said "What do you want"

"Did you get my note?"

"Yeah"

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you're going to have to do better than that for my forgiveness".

"I figured you'd say that. So I went and got us reservations at one of the fancier restaurants in town."

"It's a start"

It took all of Akane's willpower to keep a straight face and to keep herself from glomping Ranma right there.

Ranma jumped down with a huge blush because, he had essentially asked Akane out on a date and he was pretty sure she knew it too. However, she didn't say no to him so maybe she did feel the same way about him as he did about her.

Nabiki who had been watching the whole thing just smiled and said "Aint love grand"

End

* * *

I figure there will probably be only two or three more chapters in this story. So stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I would like it to be known that I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the Disney songs in this fanfic. Please don't sue.

* * *

Akane brushed her hair slowly, smiling to herself. Tonight, she was going to be alone with Ranma. Hopefully, no one would ruin it. Akane finally decided to wear a long gold silk dress to dinner and heels. She put the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked cute and she just hoped Ranma thought the same.

Ranma on the other hand was a lot more nervous. He wanted to look like someone Akane would be proud to be seen with. Finally, he decided to where a dark blue Chinese shirt with gold lining and some of his fancier black pants.

Nabiki and Kasumi watched as Akane and Ranma walked through door. Kasumi looked over at Nabiki and asked, "Are you ready?"

Nabiki nodded as she walked over to the closet. Inside were Soun and Genma both bound and gagged. Nabiki glared at them and said, "For your own good, you better not leave this closet until Ranma and Akane get home."

Nabiki then shut the door again and went with Kasumi to get dressed. Their plan to get Ranma and Akane together was now underway.

Ranma and Akane had just eaten dinner and gone to the outside dance floor, which overlooked a lake. The lake showed the reflection of a full moon. A nice slow song was playing. Akane and Ranma had wanted to dance like this together for a long time. However anytime they even got close, either their own pride or their "friends" and family members got in the way. To top it off, Ranma had been a perfect gentleman and hadn't said one thing to make Akane mad. Of course, Ranma had been speechless when he saw Akane in that dress.

The two were so taken with each other that they didn't even notice Kasumi and Nabiki take the stage and step up to the mike.

* * *

**Kasumi:** There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

(Akane notices Ranma blush)

**Nabiki: **Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

(Ranma dips Akane)

**Both: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

**Kasumi:** Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better

**Nabiki: **She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

(Ranma spins Akane)

**Both:** Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

(Ranma and Akane lean in to each other)

**Nabiki: **You've got to kiss the girl  
**Kasumi: **Why don't you kiss the girl  
**Nabik**i: You gotta kiss the girl  
**Kasumi**: Go on and kiss the girl

* * *

Akane's heart was beating like crazy. She knew what was coming. Ranma's face was has red as his hair when he was girl.

Both Kasumi and Nabiki were staring intently at what was about to happen. Akane and Ranma knew they were there now but simply chose not to acknowledge them.

Suddenly, all four of them heard "Ranma Soatome prepare to die" coming from several places. Just then, Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga, Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno jumped seemingly from nowhere.

Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi screamed many things but the gist of it was, "How dare you try to kiss her when you have me"?

Kuno yelled "Akane Tendo please allow me to rid you of this beast"

"How dare you try to kiss Akane you jerk?" shouted Ryoga.

The Nerima wrecking crew proceeded to chase Ranma and Akane around the dance floor and resturante. Nabiki had decided to call in a last ditch effort to give Akane and Ranma some alone time.

"Look I'll pay for the damages, just do it," yelled Nabiki into her phone.

As soon as Nabiki hung up, a few waiters rolled out a giant Happo-fire burst. While the NWC, Nabiki, Kasumi, and all the other diners ran for cover, Ranma picked up Akane and ran way into the night.

Both of them were smiling because they both noticed that the bomb wasn't even lit. Ranma was also somewhat nervous because he had a feeling that the bill for this night would show up on his pillow the next morning.

End

* * *

I'm fully aware of how fluffy this fic is turning out. And I think the next chapter will be the last.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I would like it to be known that I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the Disney songs in this fanfic. Please don't sue.

* * *

Ranma and Akane didn't get home until after midnight. Luckily, the Nerima Wrecking Crew stopped chasing them after about an hour.

Fortunately, for them, the NWC seemed to following Ryoga and well…..he got lost. Ranma looked over at Akane and noticed that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Ranma.

"Well for starters, my dress is ruined," said Akane. Thanks, to Ukyo's throwing spatulas, Akane's dress had been ripped in several places and one of the heels on her shoes broke. Ranma's cloths didn't look much better.

"It's just a dress Akane"

"I wasn't finished." Akane sighed and continued, "It's just that, we'll never be left alone. If it's not them, then it's out fathers and if it's not them than it's some other adversary that wants to pick a fight with you. I don't think you and I will ever be alone long enough to…"

Ranma cut off Akane by pulling her into a kiss. All of Akane's worries had been put aside as she kissed back. When they both reluctantly pulled apart, each of them noticed that the other was blushing very brightly.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time," said Ranma.

Ranma led Akane outside and into the yard. They started to dance in the light of the moon.

Kasumi watched them from her window. She was happy that Ranma and her sister had finally gotten together.

* * *

**Kasumi:**  
Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Ranma could see Akane's blush in the moonlight.

He softly whispered in her ear "Akane, you mean so much to me"

She smiled at him and said, "You mean a lot to me too"

"I just wish the night could have been perfect"

"Well I'll admit that we could've done without the interruption but other than that, I'd say this has to have been one of the best nights ever."

Akane then pulled Ranma in for another kiss.

Ranma then carried Akane up to her room through the window and gently placed her on her bed. He was about to leave when he heard Akane ask him "Hey do you know what happened to our dads"

"Ranma was surprised from the seemingly random question but responded "No idea"

"Oh well," said Akane and with that she blew him a kiss and Ranma jumped out the window and onto the roof.

Ranma lied down and started to look at the stars. He smiled to himself and started humming a song his mother sang him when he was very little.

* * *

**Ranma: **When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

Fate is kind  
She brings to those to love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true

* * *

Ranma then quietly said to himself "Mom was right. Funny things always seem to happen When You Wish Upon A Star"

* * *

(The book closes)

**Narrator: **He was right. And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

Now wasn't that a nice fluffy ending LOL. Well that's then end of this Ranma fic. See you next time.


End file.
